


Cherry Serpent

by taylortimeless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Toni has to come to terms with her feelings for Cheryl.





	Cherry Serpent

Toni stumbled into the kitchen after a long night of drinking and partying at the White Wyrm with the other serpents. “Morning sleepyhead.” Sweet Pea chuckles, placing a pancake on top of the stack. 

“Damn, who is she?” Toni asked, taking a few pancakes from the stack. Sweet Pea’s face turned bright red. “Why are you assuming that I like someone?” Sweet Pea asked turning off the stove. 

Toni laughs shaking her head. Sweet Pea wasn’t fooling her one bit. “Because every time you fall for someone, you get that look on your face.” Toni points to his cheek, causing him to move away. “hey!” Sweet Pea cries looking slightly annoyed but cracking a smile. 

“And….you make pancakes. You only make pancakes when you’re in love. What’s her name Sweets?” Toni asked taking a seat and pouring syrup on her pancakes. Sweet Pea sighs, giving up. “Fine...it’s Cheryl Blossom.” Sweet Pea said. 

Toni’s expression changed. Her mood suddenly deteriorated. She had regretted asking him. She couldn’t believe her ears. Sweet Pea noticed this. A small smile crept on his face. “I knew you liked her!!” He suddenly shouted, startling and confusing her. “Wait, what?” Toni asked. 

“I don’t like Cheryl. I just wanted to see your face if I said I did. Now I know that you like Cheryl.” Sweet Pea laughed. “Fuck you sweets! I don’t like bombshell!” Toni replied flipping him off. This only seemed to amuse him. 

“Did you just call her bombshell?” Sweet Pea asked instigating the situation. “So who is it asshole?” Toni asked still trying to recover from the previous scare. “Midge Klump.” Sweet Pea smiled. Toni let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that Sweet Pea found a girl that he liked. 

“I’ve had my eye on her for a while and besides, her and Moose broke up anyway.” He went on. Toni didn’t know why she was thinking about redheaded bombshell. She couldn’t like her could she? After all she was a total bitch to her.

**********  
Toni and Sweet Pea drove into the Riverdale parking lot, parking their bikes. The lot was full of teens hanging out by their cars and making out. A few people waved at Toni as she hung out by her bike. She gave a nod to Veronica and Archie who walked by hand in hand. 

Toni noticed Veronica whisper something in Archie’s ear which caused his face to turn almost as red as his hair. Toni chuckled to herself. Toni scanned the parking lot, not sure what she was looking for. She looked down at her phone deciding to play a game. 

A few minutes later she heard Sweet Pea say “There goes your cherry bombshell.” This caused her head to snap up. “Sweet Pea, I told you, I don’t like—“ Toni stopped talking when her eyes landed on signature red hair.

Cheryl pulled up into a nearby parking space with Josie and Midge in the car with her. Music to Watch Boys to by Lana Del Rey played through her speakers. Toni couldn’t help but stare. It seemed like time had stopped. Cheryl had on red cat eyed sunglasses while wearing her signature smirk.

“I’m going to talk to Midge.” Sweet Pea said before walking toward the car. “Hey!” Toni cried. But Sweet Pea was already there. She decided to just follow him, feeling uncomfortable. Cheryl was almost in a model pose as she had her legs spread across the front row. She wore a white lace crop top with long sleeves and a red skirt that seemed to compliment her figure. 

Toni couldn’t help but look her up and down. Cheryl suddenly noticed this causing a small smirk to appear on her lips. “See something you like, snake?” Cheryl asked teasingly. This made Toni nervous as hell, but she wasn’t going to let Cheryl know that. 

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. The vixen was absolutely beautiful. “Hello? Earth to to Cha Cha.” Cheryl said snapping her out of her thoughts. As if on queue Toni’s demeanor completely changed. She wasn’t going to let this girl’s beauty intimidate her. She would play along. 

Toni leans in on the car door causing Cheryl’s smirk to turn into a smile. It almost looked as thought the girl were inviting her. “Damn Blossom. How about this?” Toni asks causing Cheryl to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Humor me.” Cheryl says continuing to keep up her confident exterior. 

“Roses are red. Violet’s are fine. I’ll be the six, and you can be the nine.” Toni said with a wink. Cheryl looked amused yet impressed. She slid her glasses down a bit looking into Toni’s eyes. She moved from her position until she was on her knees basically face to face with Toni who stood outside of the car. 

“Thirsty are we?” Cheryl asked in a slightly seductive tone. Toni bit her lip. Whatever she was doing had the bombshell’s attention and she couldn’t be anymore happy. Sweet Pea and the others noticed the sexual tension between the two and laughed amongst each other. They decided to head in and give the two girls some space. 

Cheryl looked around then motioned for Toni to come closer with her finger. Toni came closer. Toni could smell the girl’s perfume. She smelled like vanilla. Cheryl leaned in to Toni’s ear. “Meet me at Sweetwater river after school snake.” Cheryl whispered sending chills down Toni’s spine. 

Giving her one last smile Cheryl got out of her car and began walking away. “My name’s Toni! Not snake!” Toni shouted, irritated and turned on. 

************  
When school was over Toni raced out of the building and hopped into her motorcycle. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to this date or whatever they were calling it. She waved to all over her friends before speeding off. 

When she got to Sweetwater river she noticed a red convertible sitting on the riverfront. The familiar red haired blew in the wind. Cheryl turned around making eye contact with the serpent. Toni’s heart rate sped up. Why did it seem like Cheryl got more and more beautiful each time she saw her? 

Toni got off of her bike walking over to her. “Cha Cha…” Cheryl greeted with an almost wicked look in her eyes. “Blossom…” Toni replied. “South Side scum.” Cheryl said. This seemed to anger Toni. Why would the girl invite her out her only to insult her? 

“What did I tell you abou—“ Toni couldn’t even finish her sentence before Cheryl had connected their lips. Toni was shocked at first but gave in to the kiss. The girl’s lips felt soft against her own. Toni felt Cheryl’s tongue begging for entrance which she gladly welcomed. Their tongue’s fought for dominance. 

The kiss was fiery and passionate. Kissing Cheryl felt like fireworks. Toni lightly sucked on Cheryl’s tongue causing a moan to escape from the girl’s mouth. Toni placed her hands on the girl’s ass, tightly cupping it. Cheryl pulled away, biting her lip. Toni let out a whimper suddenly missing the contact. 

Cheryl still wore that over confident look. Toni felt as though she were under her spell. The redhead began walking toward the water keeping eye contact with Toni. Toni couldn’t help but follow. She felt as though Cheryl were a siren luring her to her impending doom. But she knew wherever this girl lead her she’d like it. 

Cheryl led her over to the water. The same mischievous look showed in her eyes. Toni watched as Cheryl begin to remove her top, then her skirt revealing red lace lingerie. Cheryl had a figure that looked as though it was carved by the gods themselves. 

“Come and get me Topaz.” Cheryl whispered alluringly running toward the water. Toni didn’t need to hear that twice, she quickly removed her t-shirt and jeans and went in after her. The water was freezing but it was worth it. 

Cheryl didn’t seem to try too hard to get away from her which made catching her easy. When Toni caught up to her they begin kissing passionately. Toni eventually moved down to the girl’s neck planting kisses and causing the redhead to cry out for more. Toni unhooked Cheryl’s bra, tossing it to the shore. When she looked back her jaw nearly dropped.

Cheryl had the most beautiful breasts. “Nice set, bombshell” Toni said before leaning in and sucking on one of her nipples. She played with the other breast. Cheryl couldn’t help by cry out. She tried her best not to seem too into it, but she couldn’t help it. She needed more. 

She wrapped her arms around Toni’s shoulders lightly grinding into her. “Eager aren’t we princess?” Toni teased. “Shut the fuck up serpent bitch.” Cheryl hissed. Toni wasn’t sure why this turned her on even more, but she found herself lowering her hand into the water. She begin rubbing Cheryl’s clit through her underwear.

“Mmmm please…” Cheryl begged. Toni loved seeing Cheryl vulnerable like this. It was a rare side of her. She felt as though she had witnessed one of the greatest secrets of the universe. “What’s my name?” Toni asked wanting the girl to say it. She had to admit seeing her like this turned her on. 

“South Side Scum.” Cheryl said holding on to what was left of her dominance by a thread. “Wrong answer baby.” Toni whispered. She begin moving her hand away when Cheryl stopped her. “Oh fuck! Toni please. Make me cum.” Cheryl begged. 

A smile crept in the corner of Toni’s lips as she inserted a finger inside of the girl. Cheryl gasped when she felt her enter. Toni began pumping her finger in and out soon inserting two. Breathy moans escaped from Cheryl. “Fuck...Toni.” Cheryl cried. Toni sped up her pace. Cheryl was soon riding her hand. 

“Oh Toni….” Cheryl cried out. “Come for me baby.” Toni replied. Cheryl finally orgasmed. She looked absolutely beautiful. She begin riding out her orgasm, trying to catch her breath. “You’re not so bad with your hands Cha Cha.” Cheryl said with a suggestive look. Toni giggled to herself. 

Cheryl turned around walking out of the river. She motioned for Toni to follow her, which she did. They made it to the shore. Cheryl sat down and Toni did the same. “If I catch you checking out any other girl besides me again, you’ll wish you didn’t.” Cheryl suddenly blurted. 

Her sudden statement caused Toni to chuckle. “Jealous are we? Are you trying to say that we’re girlfriends now?” She asked. Cheryl rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. “Duh!” Cheryl replied causing Toni to laugh. Toni looked over at Cheryl and noticed a smile creeping on her face. 

This wasn’t her usual smirk. This was something lighter, more delicate. A blush crept on her cheeks. She felt as though she were looking at the girl for the first time. She was absolutely mesmerizing. The way the sun hit her face, everything was perfect. “You know, you’re beautiful.” Toni said suddenly. 

Cheryl turned to her and smiled. Cheryl reached over lightly taking a piece of Toni’s hair and tucking it behind her ear. “Thank you.” She replied barely above a whisper. She suddenly climbed in Toni’s lap lightly encouraging her to lie back, which Toni did. 

Their lips met into an electrifying kiss. Cheryl’s hands ran up Toni’s arms and torso sending shivers down her spine. She begin kissing down her neck. “You’re all mine Toni Topaz.” Cheryl whispered before making love to the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
